The Silver Leaf
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: Summary inside rated 'T' 'cause I don't trust myself *Redone*
1. Chapter 1

**The silver leaf**

Hello everyone I'm Dark Magician Leaf or you can just call me Leaf welcome to "The silver leaf" where you will follow a girl named

leaf (aka: me) as she journeys through the world of darkness but enough from me read for yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or yu-gi-oh! and if I put them in sonic the hedgehog ether.

"Talk"

/_Legend_/

'_Thought_'

~"Pokemon talk"~: leaf's pov only

**Chapter 1: The silver guardian**

**LEAF'S POV**:

I wake up to see one of my best friends celtiey (aka: the celtic guardian) smilin' down at me he grinned "Good morning little one." he said I smiled "Mornin' celtiey." I said back. I've known celtiey literally my whole life "So 3 yeards old and you still love to call me 'celtiey' huh?" he asked grinnin' at me "Yep!" I said "Oh leaf, zach" I heared my mommy call "Breakfest!". Zach is my big brother and also celtiey's owner "Comin' mommy." I called back to

her "Come on birthday girl!" I heared darky (aka: the dark magician) say from outside the door "She said she's coming dark." celtiey called back to him "JUST GET OUT HERE!" yelled blacky (aka: the magician of black chaos) "Tee-hee blacky funny." I giggled "And loud." mummbled celtiey *_Slap* _"OWW! DARRRK!" we heared blacky yell "What the-!" said celtiey as he ran and flung open my bedroom door to see blacky holdin' his now bruised blue cheek glarin' angrliy at darky."What in ho-oh's name goin' on here!" mommy yelled as she looked at blacky who is still glarin' at darky

"Obviously dark magician just slap his own cousin." said my daddy "Mornin' mommy n' daddy!" I said "Happy brithday darlin'" said mommy smilin' "Sleep well." "Yeah!" I said "Hi leaf!" zach said "Hi zach!" I said suddenly I heared ~"Hi!"~ "Huh?" I asked suddenly a pokemon with a light green body, red belly, dark green tail, and yellow eyes came up the stairs "What's that?" I asked "Thats called a 'treecko'" daddy said

"Cooool" I said suddenly there was a knock at the door "Comin'!" called mommy and we all came down the stairs she opened the door *_Gasp_* everyone but me froze "L-LORD DUSKNIOR!" darky grabed me and glared at the new arrival (a/n: I'm not gonna to describe what he looks like 'caues we all know what he looks like) "Good day to you all" he said "May we come in." "O-of course sire." she said and moved out of the way to let them in "WHY YOU MOTHER-!" blacky started but

he was stoped by darky *_Wack*_ "Chaos keep things age appropriate here will ya there are 4 and 3 year olds in here!" he said with a glar ~"Yeah!"~ treecko agreed "Whatever." he said and left "I-i'm sorry sire you know how he is I've told him but he won't listen." mommy said to him alot of yellin' could be heard "Hehe don't worry about that." he said "Um may I ask but what are you doing here?" daddy asked dusknior turned to him "I've mearly come to see your daghter." he said darky's eyes widend and he tighed

his grip on me "W-what do you want with our future mistress?" celtiey asked a hand on his sword "Young mistress why don't you go play with treecko." darky whisperd to me "Okay come on treecko." I said and we went up stairs unaware of someone watchin' us.

**GROVYLE'S POV**:

I watched as the girl went up with the treecko _'So she's only 3 hmm intrestesting could she really be the one mother was talking about the truth seeker only one __way to find out.'_ "Hey dusknior I'm going to go up and talk to the girl I'll be back." I said and went up the stairs and heard giggling coming from one of the rooms "Aw come on treecko, n' kuri (aka: kuriboh) that ain't fair." I looked into the room to see the girl, the treecko, and a strange furball with green paws and big eyes

playing with each other the girl was on the floor with the other two on top of her "It is so fair." treecko said with a grin "Kuri kuri." said the furball which of whom I guessed was this 'Kuri' the girl pouted "You guys are mean." she said "Are not." treecko said I decided to make my presences known so I walked in the door startling the three "Who are you?" treecko asked gettig off the girl "Grovyle." I said "Kuri kuri." said kuri "What's a grovyle?" the girl asked getting up "The evolved form of treecko." treecko said "Oh okay cool." she said with a smile "And who are you?" I asked her "I'm leaf." she said _'Leaf an odd name for an odd girl.'_ I thought "Kuri!"

"Oh yeah that's kuri." leaf said one of the sableye came up and said "Master dusknior says to bring the girl we're taking the family to temporal tower." "Tempor wha-?" leaf asked bewildered "All right but don't hurt the girl I'd rather **NOT** face the wrath of a protecive mother." I said to him and he nodded "Come on." "Uh o~okay come on guys." she said _'what does master want with a young girl_?'

**LEAF'S POV**:

We where goin' to this 'temporal tower' thingy and mommy was scared for some reason I was really confused "Um grovyle what's tempor- tempor- whatever it is?" I asked ~"'Temporal tower' is a tower that once gave structure to time it's self and it's ruled by dialga."~ he said "Who's dialga?" I asked ~"Dialga is the legendary temporal pokemon and temporal tower is his home"~ he said ~"You certanly are a curious girl."~ "Mommy says I'm special." I said suddenly we came to a big tower ~"We're here."~

he said _'It sure is big.'_ I thought we walked up until we came to the top there was a big hole in front of us I was really confused until dusknior steped (a/n: or flouted in his case) and said "Master dialga." sunddenly there was a loud growl ~"**GRR WHERE IS THE GIRL**!"~ shouted a voice scared I steped behind grovyle and hugged treecko tightly "I'm scared!"

**GROVYLE'S POV**:

I felt bad for leaf poor girl dosen't even know what's going on one of the sableye came up and pushed her out from behind me and grabbed her ignoring her scared crys and her familys enraged ones and pushed her forward to face master to face... primal... dialga.

**LEAF'S POV**:

I'm really scared now a big head just poped out of the darkness even scarier it talked! ~"**TELL ME**!"~ scared I didn't answer ~"**I KNOW YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME** **CHILD ANSWER ****ME**!"~ surprised I snapped my head up how did...he (I guessed it was a boy by the voice) know 'bout my abillity "H-how do you know?" I asked ~"**I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN GIRL ****TELL ME**!"~ "T-tell you what?" I asked ~"**HAVE YOU EVER EXPERIENCED STRANGE DIZZY SPELLS OR VISIONS**?"~ "N-no." I said ~"**GRR THIS IS POINTLESS** **DUSKNIOR HAVE GROVYLE TAKE**

**THE TWO BRATS TO A HOLDING CELL**!"~ "as you wish" he said "Grovyle." ~"I know I know"~ he said and truned to me and said gently ~"Come on and bring your brother."~ I nodded and grabbed zach and treecko and folowed him out not lookin' back.

**GROVYLE'S POV**:

I was angry very very **VERY** angry he just had to yell at her didn't he *_Sigh*_ "Are you okay grovyle?" came a concerned vioce I turned to see treecko looking at me with his big yellow eyes "Yes I'm okay don't worry." I said "Ugh." we turned to see leaf on the ground unconscious her brother looking at her with concern filled eyes "Sis." he said "What happend?" I asked momentarily forgetting that he couldn't understand me but from my demeanor he seemed to have a good idea of what I trying to ask of him

"I don't know we were just talking and she just collapsed." he said worryed I placed a clawed hand on the pulse point of her neak she was still alive and there was no danger to her life I then noticed her brother looking at me worryed for his sister treecko noticed to "It's okay zach I'm sure she's okay." he said "I don't know what you said treecko but I'm guessing she'll be okay right?" he asked treecko nodded "Okay." he said I gently picked leaf up surpised by how light she was

"Come on." I said and they followed we soon came to the cell of course they likely didn't know the diffrence we entered and I set leaf down just as she was waking up "LEAF!" zach shouted brushed passed me and hugged his sister "Are you okay?" he asked no answer "Leaf uh earth to leaf are you in there?" still no answer "LEAF!" "a-arceus." she said still a little dazed "Are you okay?" I asked "Yeah." she said _'when did her hair become silver_?'

**LEAF'S POV**: (A/N: let's go back a little to after leaf collapsed and see what happend to her or rather who happend to her)

I felt somethin' soft under me and it felt nice wait soft? I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a little room with a big door _'where am I_?' I thought sunddenly the door opened and a really big pokemon came in with a smaller one on it ~"AH GOOD YOUR FINALLY AWAKE."~ he (I guessed it was a boy) said "W-who are you?" I asked scared ~"I AM ARCEUS. AND YOU ARE LEAF CORRECT?"~ he said as the little pokemon on his back came down "H-how do you know who I am?" I asked ~"I HAVE BEEN WACHING YOU FOR A

LONG LONG TIME LEAF SINCE THE DAY OF YOUR BIRTH AND BEFORE LONG BEFORE?"~ he said "Huh?" I said confused ~"He means that he's known you since the time of your past life. I'm shaymin by the way."~ she (it was definietly a girl) said "Past...life I was alive before?" I asked ~"YES YOU WERE ONCE MY DAGHTER LIGHT 5,000 YEARS AGO."~ he said ~"She's ok arceus."~ shaymin said ~"THANK YOU SHAYMIN COME LEAF THE OTHER LEGINDARY'S WISH TO MEET YOU CAREFUL."~ he said "Um okay." I said still not sure 'bout this

guy "W-where are grovyle, zach, n' treecko are they here?" I asked arceus ~"THEIR FINE BUT NO THEY ARE NOT HERE THEY ARE BACK IN TEMPORAL TOWER YOU OR RATHER YOUR MINED AND SOUL ARE HERE IN MY HOME 'THE HALL OF ORIGIN.'"~ he said "What do you mean my 'mined and soul'?" I asked ~"YOUR CONCSCIOUSNESS IS HERE BUT YOUR PSHYCAL BEING IS STILL IN TEMPORAL TOWER."~ he said "O~okay." I said as we arrived ~"HERE WE ARE."~ arceus said I looked 'round there were so many pokemon I had ever seen

"Wow." I said suddenly all eyes were on me I was kinda scared but then arceus said to me ~"IT IS ALRIGHT YOUNG ONE THEY WILL NOT HURT YOU."~ "IS THAT HER ARCEUS?" a voice asked a big dragon came up and for some reson it looked really familier ~"YES SHE IS CRIMSON DRAGON THIS IS THE ONE WHOM WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR."~ he said to it ~"O~oh she's so cute."~ said a girl voice ~"SHE'S SO YOUNG."~ said another voice ~"QUITE DOWN CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S SCARED."~ said another ~"SILENCE."~ shouted arceus

everyone stoped talkin' ~"NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION YES THIS IS LIGHT'S REINCARNATION: LEAF AND THE ONE DESTINED TO HELP SAVE THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS."~ arceus said and everyone started up again ~"BUT SHE'S SO YOUNG."~ ~"SHE CAN'T DO THAT ALL BY HERSELF."~ ~"SILENCE EVERYONE."~ yelled arceus again everyone stoped mid-sentence ~"YES I KNOW SHE'S YOUNG BUT SHE WON'T NEED TO DO IT ALONE SHE'LL HAVE HELP FROM A POKEMON."~ he said "U-um what do you mean I don't have to what you want me to do

alone?" I asked arceus turned to look at me ~"THAT IS CORRECT YOUNG ONE FOR YOU ARE IN POSSESION OF THE RARE 'DIMENSIONAL SCREAM' ABILLITY."~ "What's that?" I asked ~"IT IS THE ABILLITY TO SEE OR HEAR PAST OR FUTURE EVENTS MEARLY BY TOUCHING SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HOWEVER"~ he paused and looked at everyone else who nodded *_Sigh_* ~"HOWEVER THE ABILLITY REQUIRES THE PRESENCES OF A TRUSTED POKEMON PARTNER WITHOUT THAT PARTNER THE ABILLITY CANNOT BE TIGGERED."~ he said "Um okay so then who's my

partner?" I asked one of the pokemon answerd ~"GROVYLE."~ he said my eyes widend "G-grovyle! Ya mean that really nice grovyle who I met today?" I asked shock was evident in my voice he nodded ~"THAT'S CORRECT YOUNG LEAF HE IS YOUR DESTINED PARTNER IN STOPING THE PLANET'S PARALYISIS."~ "AS AM I." said the 'crimson dragon' I think arceus called it "Huh?" I asked it "IN THE PAST WHEN YOU WERE STILL LIGHT YOU SAVED MY LIFE." he (I guessed it was a boy to) said seein' my counfused look he

continued "DO YOU KNOW THE LEGIEND OF 'THE SILVER GUARDIAN'?" he asked me I nodded "I can't read it yet though" I said "What does it have to do with this?" "EVERYTHIG IT SPEAKS OF MY BATTLE WITH THE EARTHBOUND IMORTALS IT SAYS:

/_Long ago back when the_

_world shined brightly_

_7 dragons battled_

_against the 8 evil_

_gods when suddenly_

_the dragons god_

_and leader was_

_attacked from_

_behind death seemed_

_certain for the_

_god however a_

_young girl with_

_hair of purest_

_silver appeared_

_and from her own_

_life energy gave_

_new strength and_

_life to the god_

_the dragons won_

_the battle and_

_the evil gods_

_were sealed_

_within the earth_

_the girl's life_

_however was lost_

_the dragon god_

_took pity on_

_the girl and_

_with some of_

_its life energy_

_gave new life to_

_the girl her_

_parents whom_

_were poke-gods_

_came and were_

_shocked to hear_

_what had taken_

_place to their_

_child and were_

_grateful to_

_the dragon for_

_saving their_

_daghter from_

_certain death_

_and the dragon_

_and the girl_

_became one_

_with each other_

_the girls father_

_was a poke-god_

_named arceus and_

_her mother was_

_a poke-godess_

_named cresscelia_

_they created the_

_special girl_

_the dragon god_

_introduce it's_

_self as the_

_crimson dragon_

_it's 6 servents_

_were the dragons_

_of stardust,_

_black roses,_

_ancinet faries,_

_streams of life,_

_winges of blackness and_

_red archfeinds_

_the crimson dragon_

_told them it_

_owed its life_

_to the child_

_and became her_

_loyal servent_

_along with its_

_own servents_

_as well they_

_stayed with_

_her through_

_out her_

_childhood and_

_even when she_

_was crowned the_

_queen of egypt_

_and when she was_

_going to die_

_they mourned_

_over her they_

_didn't want her_

_to leave them_

_so she sealed_

_them away into_

_7 tables she_

_told them that_

_they would see_

_her again_

_reincarnated_

_but they would_

_see her nonetheless_

_and with that_

_she died they_

_sealed themselfes_

_into the tablets_

_and fell into_

_a long sleep_

_waiting for_

_their friend_

_to return like_

_she promised_

_until then_

_they would_

_sleep_/ (A/N: my frist atemped at a legend I hope you like it ^_^).

And done well 1 down more to go see ya in chapter 2 ^_^ R & R p.s. it's my first story so please be nice ~_^


	2. Chapter 2: 2 years later

**Chapter 2: 2 years later**

Leaf: Hi everyone's! thank you Scaehime and cyber orteck for bein' the first ones to review this story so I'm goin' on ^-^!

Grovyle: ...Are you and I going to to become a team in this chapter?

Leaf: That's for me to know and for you to find out grov ~_^!

Grovyle: ... -_-*

Dusknoir: (comes out) Why do I have to be the bad guy?

Leaf: It's part of the story dusknoir just go with it. I'm tryin' to follow with the story line of the game don't worry there'll be a surprise for you at the end. And there'll be a few twists to the story. ~_^!

Dusknoir: _*Sigh* _Fine. -_-'

Leaf: Now where's that disclaimer sheet?

Dusknoir: do You mean this? (holds up sheet)

Leaf: Yup. Do ya mind doin' it pwease? (puppy eyes)

Dusknoir: Okay, okay please just stop the look. _*Sigh*_ Dark magician leaf does not own anything but the plot, the legend of 'the silver guardian' and her pokémon-human hybrid.

Leaf: Thanks pal. Now this chapter takes place 2 years after chapter 1 hence the title and leaf and the crimson dragon have since merged together anyway on with the story! ^_^

Warnin': This story contains primal dialga, possible blood, and magician of black chaos.

Chaos: I'm a warning?

Leaf: Chaos you remember what ya almost said last chapter right? Hence you bein' a warnin'.

Chaos: (smirks)

"Talk"

/_Legend_/

'_Thought_'

~"Pokémon talk"~: leaf's pov only

**{[Mind link crimson dragon]}**

**[{Mind link leaf}]**

**Chapter 2: 2 years later**

**LEAF'S POV:**

I was runin' 'round with treecko, zach, and kuri chasin' me **{[Little one what did you do this time?]}** the crimson dragon asked me **[{Nothin' crimson dragon we're just playin'.}] **I told 'im when suddenly I ran to someone "Oppsy sorry." I said and looked up to see-

**GROVYLE'S POV:**

Well that was a fine mess I was in; it had been 2 'years' since leaf and her family had come to temporal tower and I decided that I'd had enough of this world of darkness and left to try to prevent it and I got caught. Oh arceus help me please. But I of course got away those,sableye are very stupid after all, anyway I got to the end of dusk forest when I heard a strange voice.

"Tee-hee who are you?" it said "I should be asking you the same." I replied I heard that giggle again and suddenly some thing started to fade into existence in front of me in a flash of sparkles appeared a pink pokémon definetly female she giggled again "I'm celebi and you are?" she said wait celebi? that was the name of the legendary time travle pokémon! "Grovyle." I said simply she seemed shocked "I-I know that name! The reincarnation of my sister's destined partner's name is grovyle!" she said I looked at her strangely "'Partner'? 'Reincarnation'?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me "Oh right! Arceus's daughter light was reborn a few 'years' ago. Tee-hee she's very cute in her new body." she replied with a giggle "And just what is her new name?" I asked slightly interested "Her name is leaf." She said and my eyes widend "L-leaf? I know that name!" I said in shock once again celebi giggled "I know you do" she said "I was in the hall of origin at the time after all." she giggled I couldn't help but raise an eyeridge at her, her attitude was rather rare in the future.

Suddenly laughter reatched both our ears "Arceus! It's the sableye!" I hissed and looked at celebi "You need to hide! Now!" I shouted "Quick follow me I know somewhere we can hide!" she said I nodded and followed her to a large tree "Confusion!" she shouted and lifted me up into the tree "I can climb you know..." I muttered she soon put me down on a branch and I saw a small treehouse celebi opened the door and we went in and I looked around.

It was had the average things a few beds, a few barrels most likely containing food and the like, a few chairs, a table, and a bookshelf, celebi floated over to said bookshelf and pulled out a book "Arceus asked me to show you this." she said I walked over to the table as she put the book down and opened it to a specific page my eyes widened at what I saw on the page was me, a pokémon that somehow I knew was leaf, celebi, dusknoir, and another pokémon (guess who that will be).

I looked at celebi confused "What in lugia's name is this?" I asked "A prediction arceus himself made," she explained "The future would be saved and returned to the bright world it once was." then she closed the book, put it back, and got a new one out "He also said that you and leaf would team up to locate the time gears needed to do so." she said as she put the book down "And how are we to do that?" I asked she now had my full attention celebi opened the book and fliped the pages and stoped at the one she was looking for "With this." she said I looked at the page that read 'dimensional scream' "This is a rare ability that leaf has, it allows her to see or hear, past or future events whenever she touches something or someone." celebi said "But it can only be activated when she is near an area that held a time gear in the past and if she has a trusted pokémon partner with her."

I looked at her "...Dusknoir and primal dialga could find out about her ability, I need to go back to her town and get her to come with me." I said "Her family won't be too happy though." I muttered celebi looked at me "I'm sure they'll understand that it's for her own safety." she said "I'll come with you because they will likely take it from a legendary." I nodded to her. I walked out and leaped out the tree and made sure the sadleye were gone. Which they were "Their gone." I said celebi came down, nodded and we took off for leaf's town _'I just hope dusknoir hasen't gotten to her first.'_ I thought.

**LEAF'S POV:**

Grovyle, and he had a really pretty pokémon with him "Hi grovyle!" I said happily with a smile he nodded ~"Yes, hello leaf."~ he replied suddenly mommy, daddy, zach, and teecko ran over "G-grovyle!" daddy said in surprise then their eyes widened "C-celebi!" they yelled the pokémon giggled "Tee-hee! Yup that's me!" she said ~"Celebi tell them."~ grovyle said "Alright." she sighed then looked at my family "Let's go somewhere privet to talk." she said "Alright." mommy said we went back to the house when we got back and we sat down "So what are you both doing here?" daddy asked.

Celebi sighed "Well it's about leaf." she said ~"What about her?"~ treecko asked "Well...we need to take her with us." celebi said "What?! W-why?" zach asked "She is in danger." celebi replied "From dusknoir and primal dialga?" I asked grovyle nodded ~"How did you know?"~ he asked "I had a dream last night." I replied celebi then spoke up "Grovyle and I are certain dusknoir may find out about her rare dimensional sceam ability and come here to...to...kill her." celebi said mommy daddy zach and treecko's eyes widened "K-KILL HER?!" they yelled the two pokémon nodded sadly "That is why we need to take her with us, so we can protect her." celebi said mommy and daddy looked at each other "And...you both will keep her safe?" daddy asked grovyle nodded and daddy turned to mommy "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Well..." she said "I don't like the idea of our daughter bein' taken from us but as long as she's okay..." she looked at the two pokémon "...fine but if she gets hurt." "Don't worry we'll protect her as best we can." celebi said "B-but I don't want her to go." zach said trecko nodded in agreement "Well would you two rather she stay here and get killed or she leave and stay alive?" mommy asked they stayed quite "Fine we don't like it but if she's okay..." zach said ~"I guess that settles it leaf go pack your things we need to leave as soon as possible."~ grovyle said "Okay." I said and went up to my room of 5 years and started to pack.

Darky, blacky and celtiey appeared and looked at me sadly "Young mistress." blacky said I looked at them with tears in my eyes "Why? Why do I have to have this ability?" I cried and flung myself into blacky's arms and cried my eyes out, not noticin' darky walk down stairs or grovyle walk in and look at me with pity.

**GROVYLE'S POV:**

I felt my heart wrench when I saw leaf in such a distressed state, we were taking her from the only home she's ever known _'Poor girl.' _I thought then I noticed her looking at me "Gr-grovyle" she sobbed I nodded she dismissed the two monsters and looked at me "Grovyle I know you guys wanna protect me but..." she trailed off "Leaf do you want to know a secret?" I asked she at me "Okay." she replied I waked over to her "To be truthful my whole family...was killed by the sableye when I was your age." I told her sadly at the bitter memory of my parents murder "I'm...so sorry." she said I shook my head "That is why I want to get you out of here so your family will not feel the same sadness." I said.

"Now let's get you packed." I said "Okay." leaf said and suddenly grabed three heart shaped necklaces and handed one to me "Here it's a friendship necklace to show our friendship." she said I took it and put it on then smiled at her "Thank you." I said with a slight smile soon we were done packing the last of her things leaf grabbed a picture of her and her family, she put it in her bag and looked at me "Okay I'm ready." she said we walked down stairs so she could say goodbye to her family.

**LEAF'S POV:**

We all said tearful goodbyes mommy gave me the deck that had darky and the others in it and after that I left with grovyle and celebi "I'm gonna miss this place." I said ~"We know you will."~ grovyle told me they took me to their hideout in dusk forest I put my stuff down and celebi showed me a book that explained a bit more 'bout my ability **{[Little one are you alright?]} **the crimson dragon asked **[{Yeah I guess...}] **I replied as I watched grovyle and celebi talk 'bout somethin' I quietly yawned and decided to take a nap I laid down on the bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**GROVYLE'S POV:**

Celebi and I were discussing about our next move. I looked towards leaf and saw that she was asleep and my heart softened, she looked so innocent.

_'At least we got her in time'_

**I'm gonna leave it at that, later. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Dark Magician Leaf


End file.
